babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mallory Pike
Mallory "Mal" Pike is a Junior Officer in The Baby Sitter's Club. Junior Officers don't have any duties since they are younger then the other members and are unable to babysit at night, unless it is for their own families. Mallory was born in Stoneybrook, Connecticut on May 2nd and is eleven years old. It is not known what time or which hospital Mallory was born. She is often called Mal by her friends, family, and classmates. Mallory made her first appearance in #14 Hello, Mallory and her final appearance in #126 The All-New Mallory Pike. Family Mallory's parents are John Pike and Dee Pike, and she has seven younger brothers and sisters (Adam, Byron, and Jordan; the ten-year-old triplets; Vanessa, who is nine years old; Nicky, who is eight years old; Margo, who is seven years old; and Claire, who is five years old). The Baby-Sitters Club used to babysit her along with her brothers and sisters (they still look after the younger Pikes). Mallory has lots of babysitting experience, coming from a big family and having to help out. Things are wild and crazy in the Pike household. Naturally, she is used to lots of noise and isn't surprised at some of the craziest kid behavior as she has experienced it all herself, right in her own house. Sometimes they annoy her, but she is close to her family and shares a bedroom with her sister Vanessa. Mallory finds her quiet time with reading and writing. Personality Mallory thinks she is older than she is. She knows a lot of silly songs that she heard from her brothers and sisters. They annoy her, and she gets mad. Interests She writes short stories for fun and loves reading horse stories and mysteries especially but will read almost any type of book. She wants to be a children's book author and illustrator when she grows up. She believes that you can read more than one book at a time, and she hides her journal under her mattress. Mallory took horseback riding lessons in Book #54 Mallory And The Dream Horse, and while she was excited at first, they didn't exactly turn out the way she thought they would. Appearance Mallory has medium, sometimes long, curly red hair, blue eyes, and wears glasses. She wants to straighten her hair, get contacts, and get her ears pierced, but her parents won't allow her. Friends Mallory's best friend is Jessi Ramsey, whom she first met in Book #14 Hello, Mallory, which was, in fact, Mallory's first book narration. Mallory and Jessi have many common interests: they both love reading, horses, horse books; mysteries, and writing. Plus, they both have siblings and are the oldest in their families. They both want more freedom and feel their parents treat them like babies. One difference is that Jessi is black, and Mallory is white. The Baby-Sitters Club doesn't care about Jessi's skin colour, and neither does Mallory. However, there was some prejudice when Jessi first moved to Stoneybrook, and Mallory and the rest of the Baby-Sitters Club stood by her the whole time. Relationships She had a small fling with Ben Hobart, who moved to Stoneybrook from Australia, but it didn't go very far. Likes * Reading * Writing * Drawing * Horse Stories * Mysteries * Kids * Baby Sitting * The Baby-Sitters Club * Cows * Kristy Thomas * Claudia Kishi * Mary Anne Spier * Stacey McGill * Dawn Schafer * Jessi Ramsey * Abby Stevenson * Logan Bruno * Shannon Kilbourne * John Pike * Dee Pike * Adam Pike * Byron Pike * Jordan Pike * Nicky Pike * Vanessa Pike * Margo Pike * Claire Pike * Ben Hobart Dislikes * Gym Class * Prejudice Her siblings Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:The Pikes Category:SMS students Category:BSC members Category:Females